


Emotional

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is ready to fight for her man, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tony has a grudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki realizes something very important about his girlfriend.





	Emotional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by two prompts from afteriwake: 
> 
> "He has the emotional range of a teaspoon. That entire teaspoon is anger." 
> 
> and 
> 
> "It's because I love you." “That’s a terrible mistake on your part.”

Loki Odinson leaned against the wall, watching the party around him with an air of disdain. He knew a few of the other Avengers still didn’t trust him despite the UN’s pardon and Thor vouching for him. Oh, they were happy to have him around in the midst of a battle, but afterwards? They either ignored him or looked at him like he was worth less than dirt on the bottom of their shoe.

Bruce respected him and Thor as fellow “nuclear weapons” and Strange respected him as a fellow sorcerer. There was one person, though, who saw more good in him than even Thor did – his girlfriend, Darcy Lewis. Most days, she was the only person who could make him smile.

He looked over to see Darcy at the penthouse’s bar, talking and laughing with Brunnhilde, who had volunteered to bartend. Brunnhilde said something to Darcy then both of them looked over at him, near-identical smirks on their faces.

_Odin only knows what they’re saying about me,_ he thought, smirking back. _I should at least attempt to defend myself._ Moving away from the wall, he crossed the main floor of the penthouse then reached his girlfriend and his fellow Revenger just as Tony, who was nearby but had his back turned, mentioned his name.

“Loki? He’s got the emotional range of a teaspoon. That entire teaspoon is anger.”

He reflexively reached for his knives then remembered his brother insisted that he attend the party unarmed. That didn’t mean he was defenseless.

“I hope you’re not this unaware of your surroundings during a fight, Stark,” Darcy said, darkly and loudly enough that all the conversations around them stopped dead.

Tony turned around and Loki swore the man blushed faintly but then Tony glared back at Darcy. “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

“Don’t even try it,” she said angrily as she hopped off her barstool and went up to him. “You’re the one talking shit about a man who saved everyone’s ass during the final battle with Grimace. If it weren’t for Loki, half the people in this room would still be dust.” By this point, she was invading Tony’s personal space. “So Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

“You weren’t in the Battle of New York, Lewis,” Tony insisted. “You didn’t see your precious boyfriend-”

“He’s already told me everything he’s done, whether on his own or because he was influenced by the Mind Stone. So no, don’t tell me I don’t know my boyfriend. He’s grown a lot since then.” Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Have you?”

Tony was saved from having to respond by the arrival of his wife. “There you are,” Pepper Stark said, a fake smile pasted on her face as she grabbed her husband’s arm. “Shuri’s looking for you.” She led him away, much to the relief of everyone around them.

Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow as Darcy got back on her barstool. “You’re not in trouble with the boss, I hope.” She poured herself another beer then drained the glass faster than Loki could blink.

Darcy shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll probably get an earful from Jane, if that’s what you mean. Tony’s not the boss of me.” She took a sip of her Hurricane. “He should know enough to keep his shitty opinions to himself.”

Finally getting over his shock at someone besides Thor defending him, he laid a hand on her shoulder and lowered his mouth to her ear. “Darcy … I must speak with you,” he murmured.

She looked at him warily. “Something tells me I’m not gonna like this.” She finished her drink then got down from the barstool again and took his hand. “C’mon.” Darcy led him across the penthouse to the elevators. Everyone was giving them curious looks but she apparently didn’t notice.

As soon as the elevator doors closed and the elevator started its descent, Darcy looked at the ceiling. “Friday, can you give us a few minutes, please?”

“Of course, Darcy,” Friday said sympathetically as the elevator slowed to a stop. “This elevator is ‘out of order’ for as long as you need. All recordings are off.”

“Thanks, Friday.” She looked at Loki. “Are you breaking up with me just because I told off your teammate and our landlord?” She tried to sound casual but Loki knew better – she was worried.

“Why would you do that?” he asked quietly. “Why would you willingly go up against Stark for me?”

She smiled at him softly, relaxing. “Because I love you.”

He had to look away, the love and acceptance in her eyes were too much for him. “That’s a terrible mistake on your part,” he muttered.

Darcy groaned quietly. “What is this, Shit On Loki Day? Were you not listening when I told Tony you’ve grown? You’re a good man now. I wouldn’t love you if you weren’t.” She took his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her. “You’ve earned your happiness, Loki.” She smiled softly. “I just hope you still want to share it with me.”

Loki stared at her. “How could I want anything else? I am only able to face each new day because of you.”

She grinned. “Good. You know, your mood swings would probably give anyone else whiplash. C’mere.” She pulled his head down for a kiss Loki was more than happy to give.


End file.
